This will not end well
by msfcatlover
Summary: Some girls get sent to Hyrule and immediately start making out with some guy. Some save the Hero's life. Me? I went into shock. Me as a Twili, Shadow Link's pissed off, Red, Blue, Green and Vio as themselves. This will not end well... T for safety. [EDIT: STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.]
1. This can't be happening

I decided that my "break story" will be the self-insert. I feel awful about leaving Shadows of the Hero on hiatus, but I'm still trying to get the events and the plot to stick together in a way that makes sense...

* * *

I grinned as I set up the tent. It was my first time camping on my own, granted I was less than half a mile into the woods behind our house and could probably run the distance in a few minutes (alright, maybe a bit more. I'm not exactly a prime physical specimen) if I had to, _but still…!_ It was an adventure. I'd packed a bag full of everything I could possibly want, and had printed out three of my favorite fanfictions to fill the hours 'til I got tired. I'd wanted to bring my DS, but it had died just before my mom told me to "Get out now or not at all!" so I'd had to leave it behind to charge. Maybe it was for the best; I hadn't been able to work on my own writing in a while, and the forest never failed to inspire me. After starting a fire and knawing through half a sandwich (my parents continue to feed me twice as much as I ever have the appetite for), I settled down with my journal and pencil.

_Let's see…_ I thought, chewing the eraser, _How can Aria play her Viola with only one hand? She'll never let the boys leave her behind, so I can't just have her camp with the Happy Mask Salesman until they get back the Ocarina and Harp…_ This part had me stumped for months. My OC had merged her arm with Epona's shadow, to keep her from running off, but when Skull Kid rode the horse through the portal to Termina, Aria's arm was shredded up to the elbow. It was my way of making sure they made getting Epona and her saddlebags back top priority, but it didn't work since Aria needed both hands to play her instrument. _Maybe I could change it so that Skull Kid only cursed Link and/or Sheik? But that doesn't make any sense, either, if he was trying to take any threats out of the picture!_ I groaned, flopping back onto my sleeping bag. _Maybe this story won't work… But I want it to so bad!_ After a few more hours of arguing with myself, I turned in for the night, thinking that maybe my dreams would help; they had in the past.

* * *

_I could hear people talking, and realized I was sitting behind a wall. They were on the other side. Looking up, I saw that my wall was really just a ruin of a wall, barely large enough to hide me. "It's just a dream," I muttered, standing up and peeking over the edge of the wall._

_I suppose I should have been shocked to see the four Links, standing around the Four Sword pedestal and chatting, but I wasn't. It wasn't the first time someone from LoZ had appeared in my dreams, though normally I don't see their face a clearly a I could see the boys'. In fact, a small part of me was going: __**Ha! I knew it! Their eyes **__**are**__** different colors! Take that, Link fangirls! **__I was about to take advantage of apparently being in control of a dream (for once) and go over and say "Hi!" when someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the ground._

"_Who are you?" a hoarse voice whispered in my ear, "What are you doing here?" A commotion was starting up nearby, suggesting that Vaati had escaped. I mumbled into my captor's hand that I wanted to see what was happening, but I guess he didn't understand me._

_So I bit his thumb._

_With a howl, he yanked his hand away from my mouth, and flipped me onto my back. "What the hell was that for?"_

"_How was I supposed to say anything with you gagging me?" I shot back, taking a good look at him. Well, a good look wasn't actually needed to identify him; he was as recognizable as Link, with his shaggy black hair, grey-ish skin, and blood-red eyes. Plus the black tunic, and trademark swirly/smoky hat. I'd have had to be an idiot not to recognize him; had I not fangirled over his in-game giggle and cried at his death in the manga? Shadow Link had to be one of my favorite characters... and here he was, in my dream, glaring at me like he'd like to rip my throat out. Then again, it was Shadow. He probably did._

"_Fine. Are you gonna answer my questions?"_

"_Are you gonna let me up?" He still had me pinned. Not for the first time, I was wishing I was thin because I worked out, and not because nothing stuck to my ribs. Weren't dreams where you could control yourself supposed to go your way? We glared at each other for a few more seconds. Then the sound of Vaati throwing the Links to Hyrule Field filled the air, and I swear Shadow flinched. Did that mean he could feel their pain…?_

_There was a soft 'whoosh,' and footsteps echoed towards us. A new voice called "Who weakened my seal?"_

_My inner fangirl squealed at the sound of Vaati's voice. Shadow looked up and responded, "I'm just dealing with some unwanted company before we move on, Mage." He reached for his sword._

"_Unwanted company? Is she cute?" The familiar face of the Wind Mage appeared at the top of the wall, and he peered down at us. He was everything fanfictions and fanart made him out to be, some wonderful place between gorgeous and adorable. His eyes were like two huge rubies, a far brighter color than Shadow's, and his hair was a soft lavender. His skin was a much paler shade of purple, and I could just make out his caped shoulders (which suggested he was short, too.) We stared at each other for a moment, while I tried to figure out whether to scream in terror or squee in delight. _

_Finally, I closed my eyes. "This is just a dream… I'm just dreaming… I'm going to wake up any moment and this will all be gone…" Vaati snorted, and I heard the sound of Shadow drawing his sword. "Just a dream… just a dream…" Something cold pressed against my neck. Painfully._

* * *

My eyes flew open. Sunlight was filtering through the yellow plastic of my tent. I could hear birds chirping outside. I was warm and safe, curled up inside my sleeping bag. I hugged my stuffed cat closer to my chest. "Was that a dream or a nightmare, Mr. Friskers? I mean, nothing bad happened, but it sure was scary… I can't believe I saw Vaati and Shadow and the Links, though! And they all seemed so real, even though I knew I was dreaming, can you believe it?" Yes, I talk to my stuffed cat. I've had Mr. Friskers for as long as I can remember, and he's soaked up enough of my tears over the years that I have the right to pretend he can hear me. He's a black cat with white paws, ears, nose and tail tip. His fur's been wire-rough since Mom accidentally put him through the drier when I was five, and all of his whiskers have been "loved off," as she puts it. And after all, it's fine to talk to things so long as they don't talk back, right?

I lay there, whishing I'd brought my pens instead of my note book, so I could at least try to draw what I'd seen, when I realized I'd forgotten to put my hair up last night. Which meant it was probably a solid mat this morning. With a groan, I reached over for my hairties. They weren't there. I felt the back of my neck, and found my hair to be in it's normal, segmented ponytail. That was odd; I _never_ suffered from early-morning amnesia.

Deciding it didn't matter, I unzipped the tent mouth, and received quite the shock. Where last night had stood pines, and dark-barked oaks, now I was surrounded by tall, beautiful silver birches. I giggled nervously as I realized how much they looked like the trees from the Sacred Grove in Twilight Princess. Crawling out, I went in search of a stream where I could get a drink.

I eventually found a pool of water that looked still, but had a stream running through it and was crystal clear. I took a quick drink, and waited for the ripples to clear. When they settled, I received the shock of my life.

A stranger stared back a me from the water's surface. She was stark-naked, but didn't seem that way due to the way her shadow markings curled over everything "inappropriate." Her eyes had two irises, the inner one hazel like mine, the outer one a rich golden. She pulled her hair back the same way I did, but hers was a fiery red. I tugged my ponytail over my shoulder, and watched as she did the same with her pale blue hand. Her hair faded away from red, through bright orange and yellow, down to neon green and finally blue at the three-branched tip. I glanced down at my shoulder, and saw the same green and blue tip from the reflection. I looked back, and this time noticed how her shadow markings looked just like a one-sleeved shirt and a pair of hot shorts. I grimaced, and she pulled her lips away from a set of straight, white teeth with a set of tiny fangs where her canines should be. She had very wide, pointed black ears that twitched when I touched the base of mine. And I _felt_ my ear flick up and down when I saw her ear do the same.

I slowly backed away from the pool, one thought circling through my head. "_I can't really be a Twili! …Can I?"_

__

_

* * *

_

Shadow hit the ground hard when his prisoner vanished. He picked himself up with a grunt, and looked around. "What happened?"

Vaati looked at him, thoughtfully. "I guess she woke up." The Wind Mage murmurred.

* * *

Here's the picture of my Twili form: http:/msfcatlover(DOT)deviantart(DOT)com/#/d3a0qjo

Please Read and Review!


	2. Oh boy

I'm gonna warn you right now: music is such a huge part of my life, mood, and heart that there'll be alot of bands and songs named over the course of this story. If you don't like that kind of thing, leave _now_ or forever hold your peace. Comments on my taste in music will be met with heavy sarcasm.

* * *

I rummaged through my bags, trying to find _anything_ that would prove what I'd seen in the pool had been nothing more than a reoccurring hallucination. But so much had changed… My flashlight had been replaced with a mirror-lined tube that had a few floating sparkles at one end, my electric lamp with an oil lamp, my laptop was _gone_, as were my fanfic printouts, and upon closer inspection, my tent wasn't even plastic anymore: it was yellow silk with some sort of resin coating. I was in full-fledged panic mode for about three hours, before sitting down on my sleeping bag and taking a few deep breaths. It had never worked in the past, but it gave me something to concentrate on.

_In two-three-four, hold two-three-four, out two-three-four, hold two-three-four… Okay, where's my bag?_ Right where I left it last night; in the corner where I wouldn't trip over it. I pulled it over (trying not to notice how much coarser the fabric was) and began to search the pockets. My iPod had been replaced with something made of stone and leather that looked vaguely like a Bluetooth earpiece. My notebooks (I always carry at least three) and pencils were still just as I'd left them. I even found some fountain pen and colored pencils that had probably fallen to the bottom of my bag sometime last year and been forgotten. The real find was that my lunchbox of essentials hadn't been touched. Which meant I had three boxes of Pocky, two brownies, four homemade cookies, and three cans of rootbeer to last me however long I was stuck here. Knowing full well I'd regret it later if I really _was_ in Hyrule with no way to restock, I opened one of the cans and sipped it as I continued to fish through my bag. I nearly cried when I found a good-luck note from my parents in the front pocket, and _did_ cry when I discovered the puppy pictures (now pictographs, not that it was a huge difference) of my dog that I'd planned to bring in to show my photography class last week, but forgot to take out of my bag. Without really thinking, I realized I was humming "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park to fill the silence.

It occurred to me that the song was relevant to my situation; I could sit here, eat my way through my supplies (I only had enough for three days, if I rationed them. I'd already done the math) and die if I didn't magically appear back at home, or I could pack up and "run" somewhere I could do something. If I had something to occupy my mind, I wouldn't have to think about being_-Might as well say it: trapped-_in Hyrule.

Which is how I ended up following the little stream that ran through the pool for the next day and a half. I was openly singing "Easier to Run" when I finally came out of the woods onto a beach. When the stream ran into the ocean, I sat down and tried to figure out where to go. Reaching into my bag, I felt around for my ex-coat, which I'd found yesterday around lunchtime, and a pair of gloves (which used to be mittens.) My coat was possibly the coolest change out of everything, becoming a near-exact copy of Princess Zelda's cloak in Twilight Princess. I wish I could have appreciated it better, but I was trying not to think too hard about anything. It would be as good for hiding my blue and black skin as it was for hiding her identity.

In a moment of pure curiosity, I pulled out my ex-iPod, put it on my ear, and twisted the central knob. Immediately, "Easier to Run" began to play. I scowled, thoroughly sick of the song. It stopped, and "In Pieces" started. I raised an eyebrow at the change, but hummed along. The new song played on loop as I sat there and wondered what to do next.

"Alright," I mused aloud, "let's assume my dream was more of a warning, letting me know when I am. In which case" I tried to remember the map for Four Swords Adventure "I should be going…East? To the Blue Maiden's Village?" It seemed as good a choice as any, and with any luck there'd be someone there who wouldn't mind either lending or making me some new clothes. My old ones were filthy shreds after just two days.

* * *

Shadow stared as the same Twili girl he'd pinned to the ground three days ago in the Four Sword Sanctuary walked beneath the tree he was sitting in. And she was _singing_.

"There's truth in your lies, doubt in your faith. What you build you lay to waste… There's truth in your lies, doubt in your faith. All I've got's what you didn't take." She continued singing as she walked away, towards the Village. He crawled further out on his branch to watch her go. It was certainly odd to meet another Dark Worlder, especially one who didn't seem to mind the light. And he'd _never_ seen a high-and-mighty Twili _sing_.

* * *

I'd been in the Blue Maiden's Village for two days. I'd never paid much attention to passing time before, but suddenly it seemed very important. The tailor's apprentice had been thrilled to have such an unusual customer (not what I'd expected at all) and his master had said that if he could make me an outfit that worked for both traveling and style, it'd be free of charge. From what I'd already seen of the boy's work, it was looking like I'd be getting a free set of clothes. Which would be good, as I barely had enough force gems to pay for my room at the inn.

Speaking of which, a small group was at the front desk trying to bargain for a room for three days. "I'm sorry," the girl behind the counter kept saying, "but we have no rooms left."

"Are you sure? We only need one."

"Absolutely. The last room was taken just yesterday-Why, by this lady right here!"

I glanced at the group, and couldn't keep from gaping. Purple, green, blue and red clothes. Four boys, one face. One very recognizable face.

Vio turned back to the woman behind the counter. "Can we sleep out here, then?"

"I'm sorry, no."

I still don't know what compelled me to speak up. "They can stay with me." Five pairs of eyes riveted on me. "You know, as long as they keep their hands to themselves," I joked, giving them my best smile. Green flinched, and Red backed up. _Crud, I forgot about the fangs!_ I pressed my lips closed quickly, before tossing Vio my spare room key and heading up the stairs.

_What are you thinking, girl?_ I asked myself, curling into a little ball on the bed. Red and Green's faces flashed through my head again and I bit my lip. It _hurt_ to be looked at like that… No one's ever been scared of me before, and I can't say I liked it. _I shouldn't be interfering with their adventure… But weren't you planning to head into the local temples anyway?_ I cursed my second thoughts, and batted a stray tear into my pillow (turns out, Midna's not the only Twili with gravity-defying waterworks.) The last thing I needed was anyone realizing how much weirder I was than they already thought. I've always cried easily, but it was so much harder to hide the evidence now…

I wiped my damp face on the corner of my cloak and pulled out the sample outfit from the tailor's. I hadn't been allowed to see it in the shop, and now I felt a blush mottle my cheeks. _A shoulderless dress? In what way does this suit me?_ At the same time, I noticed the ash-grey markings embroidered on the slender black piece. Still blushing, I changed quickly and tugged on my boots. If they were going to be uncomfortable around me, it might as well be for the overall look as opposed to just the fangs.

* * *

Yeah... I've always spoken fisrt and thought later. It's something I can't seem to stop myself from doing, and it would follow me to Hyrule, I just know it! And in the next chapter, I "officially" meet the Links, and we see how they react to my Twili form.


	3. Just Wonderful

There's one point in this chapter where I get a compliment. Please understand that I'm not trying to be vain; part of the idea is that my Twili form is prettier than my real life one, and I'm not used to it yet. And the bit at the end isn't supposed to be romantic, either. Just a small sign of support.

* * *

The Links sat awkwardly around their table, waiting for their temporary hostess. It was beyond unusual, in Vio's opinion, for a complete stranger to offer to share her room with them. The fact Green and Red insisted they'd seen fangs when she'd smiled was not exactly comforting, either.

There was a startled gasp from behind them, and the receptionist said (perhaps a bit too loudly) "Miss! You look…"

"I know." It was the same voice that had come from the hooded figure earlier. "It isn't something I'd have chosen, but _anything_'s better than the rags I had on."

"I was going to say 'lovely,' Miss. 'Exotic.'"

"Suuuure. Do you know what happened to the boys?"

"They insisted it would be impolite to start dinner without you, Miss. They're right around the corner."

* * *

They stared when I walked up. I couldn't really blame them, I mean… Twili aren't even supposed show up in FSA. And the dress was_ more_ than a little clingy… Part of me wished I'd worn my blue T-shirt and ratty jeans, or what was left of them, instead of changing. But then I'd've been a blue-skinned, fluorescent-haired, dual-irised, fanged freak in boy's clothes to them. Okay, put like that it sounded like a silly thing to be worried about, but still…that's me for you. Self-conscious about every little thing. And the exaggerated compliments really didn't help. "Exotic" is just a polite way to say "weird."

I smiled as I sat down, hoping my nerves didn't show on my face. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Blue snorted. "What's with the fancy get-up?"

"I figured an odd whole was better than a mysterious fragment. I take it you've never seen a Twili before?" Dear gods, I sounded so formal! I'm never formal! I could feel their stares, even as I tried to keep my own eyes locked on my plate.

Vio nervously cleared his throat. "I don't believe we've been introduced?"

"Oh! Sorry." Great, I was blushing again. "I'm Sophie."

"Red!"

"Green."

"Blue." Gee, could he at least _try_ not to look quite so sullen?

"And I'm Vio. How long have you been in town, Sophie?"

"Two days." A waitress appeared and placed small bowls of noodles and rice on the table. I tried to keep my lips together when I smiled.

We didn't talk much during dinner, or over the hot coco we got afterwards. I held the cup for a long time, enjoying the warmth of it in my hands and humming. I could feel that they were practically overflowing with questions; I could also feel that they were put off enough by my appearance that they didn't want to risk asking. And while I didn't exactly feel like talking about where I'd come from, I still didn't like the idea that anyone could be scared of me. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't a short, scruffy teen in a baggy sweater anymore.

"What's that song?" Vio asked after what had to be an hour and a half of silence.

"Huh? Oh, it's called _Missing._ It's by a band called Evanescence."

"Does it have words?" Red piped up.

"Well, yes. But they're rather sad."

"Can you sing them?"

"I-"

"No." Blue was glaring at me. I couldn't help bristling a little.

"And why not?"

"We don't need any more sadness in Hyrule right now."

Red stared into his lap. "I'd like to hear it…" he whispered. I got up and sat down next to him.

"Tell you what, I'll sing real quiet so you can hear, but it won't bother Blue." The little hero perked up at the proposal. Dear gods, he's absolutely _adorable!_

…Sorry, had to get that out of my system (he _is!_)

I cleared my throat, and smiled as he beamed up at me. The boy's good spirits were infectious. "Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: 'Isn't something missing?'…"

* * *

It was late. I never slept anymore, it seemed. The bad thoughts and tears just came too easily in the dark. Tonight, I'd kept my face against the pillow, in an attempt to keep from waking my new roommates.

I failed. It must have been two in the morning when Vio gently tapped my shoulder and asked if I was alright.

I rolled over and looked at him. I could see my reflection in his eyes, the only light in the room coming from the pool of tears in my pillow and running down my cheeks. "Do I look alright?"

"No. What' wrong?"

"I'd really rather not say," I muttered, swiping one of my tears back into the pillow. Drat the little floating things!

"I understand. Some things are better not thought about." He turned away and walked away. I glanced around the room, and noticed that Green was sitting up in the corner, and Red was just too tense to be asleep. Blue, apparently, can sleep through anything.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"It's fine." It sounded like Green, but their voices are so similar it was hard to tell. For some reason, it was easier to get to sleep knowing they wouldn't hold it against me if I cried until dawn.

* * *

It occurs to me that I forgot to respond to my reviews! Sorry guys.

**Sorceress of Shadows: ***looks at cookie from last review* Now I'm scared...

**Kozan the Darkainian Kokiri:** Aww, thanks, Kozan-san! Em might make a cameo, but she probably won't show up more than once (tops)

**KingofHeartless'09:** Thanks.

**TheBrick:** I normally just go by youtube's "recommended videos" list. Or whatever pandora plays.

**linebecky29:** I hope it stays good. I don't normally do first-person writing, so please let me know if I screw up.

**freeakyvampirecatgirl:** I'm not entirely sure myself... I've been trying to seperate it into "fanfic-me" and "Real Life-me" in conversations. For the most part, right now the boys are just shocked and maybe a little afraid of fanfic-me, but when they get to know...you know, let's say "her." When they get to know her better, it'll be easier for them to talk to her. and I totally get what you mean about leaving anonymous reviews; I don't mind getting them, but for some reason, giving them bothers me...

.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Why can't I eat in peace?

Sorry this took so long *sweatdrop* Here's the next chapter, even if it's short.

* * *

It was still dark out when I got up. The boys were still asleep, so I grabbed a cookie out of my lunchbox and chewed it as I hurried to the bathroom down the hall to wash up (Hyrule's plumbing system is actually much farther along than you'd think). I paused as I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. While the first look was still a shock, I realized I was getting used to the stranger in my reflection.

* * *

"So, Sophie, what are you doing in town?"

I looked up from my pancake, rather surprised at Vio's question. At the same time, I was mentally kicking myself for not coming up with a reasonable explanation for my presence in Hyrule. "Huh?" _Real intellectual answer, girl._

"Do you have any plans?" he asked again, arching an eyebrow.

I swallowed my bite of pancake and tried not to look like a total pig. "Well, yes, actually. I was planning on taking a look around the temple just outside of town." I waved my fork in the general direction of outside, before sticking it back in my breakfast.

I managed to get one piece into my mouth before I realized they were staring at me again. "What?"

Blue crossed his arms. "The local temple almost certainly's become a base for evil," _You don't know the half of it…_ "Can you use a sword."

"Nope!" I answered cheerfully, dolloping more honey on my pancakes.

"A bow?"

"Not with any accuracy."

"Knives or needles?"

"You just stick them in and hop you hit something important, right?" He looked downright livid at how not-serious I was. This was going to be a long journey if he didn't get over it.

"Hammer? Mace? Any kind of club?"

"If I can lift it, maybe. Go for the head, right?" Steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"Can. You. Use. Magic?"

"Last time I checked? No. But then, I've never really tried." I shrugged and started on my bacon.

Blue slammed his fist against the table. "So you're basically a helpless little girl, going into a most likely monster-infested temple, to do what, exactly?" he growled.

I snarled back. "I am _not_ a helpless little girl!"

"No? What can you do, then?"

"I can punch you so hard you'll actually _shut up!" _Dead silence for a moment, and then Red began to giggle. Green and Vio soon followed, and before you know it, we were all laughing. Blue still looked a bit irritable, but I guess that just means that (like I thought) he was _exactly_ like he was in the manga.

"Life goes on," I managed, before going back to my breakfast.

* * *

_I still can't believe Vio thought this was a good idea,_ I grumbled silently. After much discussion, the boys had agreed to take me along. My size (still short, still stick-thin) and ability to move quietly made me an ideal scout. My lack of fighting skills meant they'd decided I needed a guard. And for some reason, they chose Blue. _Because, you know, we get along __**so well.**_

"Can you move any faster?" he hissed from behind me.

"I can give you the long answer or the short answer. Which will it be?"

"Short."

"No." My good mood was gone. I was partnered with possibly the biggest non-evil jerk to ever live, there was water in my boots, and there was mildew in every crack on the walls. I happen to be mildly allergic to mildew. As a result, my nose was running like it wanted to make it to Death Mountain by nightfall. _Stupid allergies. Stupid monsters. Stupid __**Hyrule!**_

"We'd go faster if you'd left that bag with the others."

"Long answer or short answer?"

I could feel his glare boring into my back. "Medium."

"If you think I'm _ever_ letting this bag out of my sight, you've got another thing coming."

A pause. Then: "You talk weird."

"Gee, thanks." The words didn't drip sarcasm, _they were sarcasm given form._

…At least it made Blue shut up. Finally.

* * *

Yeah...me and mildew...we don't like eachother.

**freakyvampirecatgirl:** I can get along with almost anyone... except Blue. He may have some of the funniest lnes n the manga, but he has one of those personalities that seems like it'd just grind my patience to dust...

**TheBrick:** *nod*

**Llwynog the Bard:** Thanks! I still want to know what you were going to say, btw.

Please Read and Review!


	5. Nightmare

Between the last chapter and this one Twili-me and the Links made it to that little recovery room that's always right before the boss room (can't actually remember if it's in FSA...I need to replay that game. Soon.) and set up camp. And yes, I really do get over creepy/disturbing/disgusting things this fast. It's the only reason I can watch mystery shows (so...much...gore...)

* * *

Shadow sighed, leaning back against the doorframe. Playing night guard to Vaati wasn't exactly the job he'd imagined when he'd agreed to this. The sorcerer was constantly plagued by nightmares, tossing and turning and muttering in his sleep. Every so often, a phrase would reach the Dark Worlder's ears, often leaving him chilled and glad he wasn't the one dreaming.

Vaati scowled in his sleep. "No…go away…you're all _dead_…"

* * *

It was a nightmare. I knew that right away. Not my nightmare, either, as mine are always the running-from-something or the ugly-slimy-monster variety. This one was cold, wet, and dark. I couldn't see anything, but could feel the stuff (too thick to be water) clinging to my clothes as I waded forwards. And it _smelled_.

_Like rotting meat…_

A thin whisper and a feeling like cold fingers pinching my ear hit me at the same time. "All I did was take what was offered…"

The fingers vanished from my ear, only to be replaced by icy hands around my ankles. A new voice whispered, "I thought we were friends…"

Once again the grasping feeling vanished from one part of me, only to be replaced somewhere else. Arms wrapped around my waist, and a little girl's voice murmured, "I thought I was going to get a kiss…"

I was running now, from what I didn't know. The hands came faster, the whispers more fervent. Each voice was new, and there were hundreds of them.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the touches and whispers stopped. I rounded a corner, and was met by a rasping voice muttering, "I was betrayed by one I thought of as my son…"

If I'd been in control, my eyes would have popped out of my skull. _No, it can't be…_

And then I could see.

* * *

The boys whirled around as the strange girl sat straight up with a small cry. Her face was a mask of terror and disgust as she struggled free of her sleeping bag and raced away. A few seconds later came the sound of someone being sick.

They exchanged a quick look before Green got up and went after her.

* * *

I sat, shivering in the corner, trying to get that final, awful vision out of my head. _I'll never look at Vaati the same way again…_

Someone cleared their throat. I turned to find a very uncomfortable looking Green standing in the entrance of the little hall. "Um…" he rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "Are you…okay?"

_He killed them…So many…_

"What?" I realized I'd said it out loud.

Slowly, still shaking, I picked myself up off the floor. "C-call it a vision…Happens sometimes…" _Once._

He frowned. "Who killed who?"

"Bodies," I continued, wanting to just get it out now that I'd started. "hanging from the walls... Rotting, but not dead… Grabbing, talking, glaring… Blood… everywhere…" Part of my brain realized I wasn't making any sense. Green's face softened into a look of pity, and he gently took my hand (I flinched) and led me back to the group.

* * *

I sat on my sleeping bag, shivering. They were talking about me, or at least Blue, Vio, and Green were. Red just stood there, looking confused and shooting me worried looks every few minutes.

"She's useless!" Blue was snarling, "Can't fight, can't run, draws attention, and… _look at her!_" he pointed. "She's a wreck!"

"If she's helpless, she'll need protection," Green argued. Personally, I was amazed he was taking my side. "If she has these dreams-or 'visions' as she put it-often, she'll need someone there to help her _out_ of this state when she wakes up!"

I would have shuddered if I wasn't already shaking. _I never want to see anything like that again…_ And yet, I was already getting over it. Rotting corpses aside, it was really just a dream. _And dreams aren't…real. So…I'll be fine._ I rubbed my arms and tried to _will_ myself to stop shivering.

"She's not safe without someone to vouch for her in towns, either," Vio inserted, "If anyone sees her face, they'll assume she's a monster."

"And she's not." Red looked like he was on the verge of tears himself.

I tentatively cleared my throat. They didn't notice.

"She'll slow us down!"

"I can hear you, you know." Now they were all looking at me. I tried to smile, though I suspect it didn't make it any farther than a grimace. "I'm disgusted, freaked out and a bit scared, but I'm not deaf. How can you be deciding whether or not to take me with you when neither of us knows what the other's after?"

The boys exchanged a look.

"Well then, what are you after?" Vio asked.

"I want to get _home_. I've studied Hyrule," _much to my parents' irritation,_ "and was planning to visit the various temples. There's bound to be something to do the trick somewhere, right?" _Curse the tremble in my voice!_

Another look passed between them. _Please be deciding I'm trustworthy; please be deciding I'm trustworthy…_

Green coughed nervously. "Well what have you studied?"

This time the smile was definitely successful. "Do you really want to get me started?" Nods. "Okay then…" I took a deep breath. "Monsters, locations, history, legends, historical figures (specifically reincarnations of the Hero), magical items, worlds, timelines, debates and hypotheses on personalities, events, love interests (of the Hero), spells, physics, and the Goddesses." All this was said in about ten seconds. I finished with a big smile and the words, "Physics, math and science are fun!" _…I feel a lot better now._

Vio cleared his throat. Then again. Then he coughed. "Well," he finally got out, "that's…quite the…list." I grinned and nodded. Talking about things I liked was a great way of getting my mind off of-_Not thinking about that!_ "Can you read Hylian?"

"Believe it or not, no. Too much work. The rest was fun!" I added in my own defense.

There was a long moment of awkward silence. They were looking at me as though I'd just gone and grown a second head.

I can't stand awkward silence.

"H-hey! Don't you guys have a boss to beat?" I could feel my smile go shaky again. "I _know_ I'll just get in the way with that! Remember, giant eyes are there to be stabbed, multicolored appendages only respond to special magics, and crocodile tears are always a trap! Go on!" I shooed them towards the giant door, hoping I'd covered everything about Arrghus without looking suspicious. _All depends on whether or not it goes according to the manga, right?_ I thought as they shuffled awkwardly out.

I grinned._ Heh. They're not used to being told what to do. ...Sorta._

* * *

Shadow peered around the corner as the Twili began to pack up the campsite. _Observe_. Those were his orders for now. But…he did have to wonder what the fuss had been about. She made him too nervous to risk sneaking up on them.

She picked something up and clipped it to the base of her oversized ear. A few seconds later, she began to sing, so loudly the words were clear even across the room.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence. Just what we all need: more lies about a world that Never was and never will be! Have you no shame, Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled…"

* * *

Looking at it now, I'm not proud of the writing in this chapter. By no means is it my best... The lyrics at the end are from "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. It's one of those songs that I think anyone could like if you get past the bass and drum line that drives people away from rock. :)

Ah well. Reviews!

**TheBrick:** Great chapter on your story, btw! I wish you'd update more often, but I'm not exactly a daily updater myself *sweaatdrop*

**SMILEH123:** Why thank you! :D

**Latias Hylian Wolf:** Thanks! The ToD probably won't be updated for a while. I really needed a break from it...

**Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon:** Here you go! Not the world's best chapter, but it's a chapter!

Please R&R


	6. the Yellow Maiden

New chappy, to make up for my less-than-great last one. Short chapter is short with a ton of dialog...

Opening Lyrics are from "Hello" by Evanescence.

* * *

"Playground, School-bell rings, Again. Rainclouds come to play, Again. Has no one told you She's not breathing? Hello? I am your mind. Giving you someone to talk to… Hello?"

Blue cleared his throat. The Twili jumped and pulled something out of her ear.

"Sorry. Did you say something?" she asked, blushing a little.

"No. The Yellow Maiden wanted to meet you." She nodded and picked up the bulky black bag she carried everywhere.

They hurried back to the Maiden's chamber.

* * *

I was more than a little scared. After all, who knew how the Yellow Maiden would react to me? A Dark Worlder, a stranger, a useless burden… _Note to self: learn something to make yourself __**less useless**_.

The Yellow Maiden had her back to us when Blue opened the door.

"Ouch!"

"Hold still!" she reprimanded.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Vio sighed. "You remember the advice you gave us before the fight?"

_Remember, giant eyes are there to be stabbed, multicolored appendages only respond to special magics, and crocodile tears are always a trap!_ "Yeah…?"

"Red chose to ignore it," Blue snapped, "Idiot nearly got himself killed."

"_WHAT?_ What happened? Is he okay?"

The Yellow Maiden stood and turned with a smile. "Your friend is fine. But maybe he'll be a little more careful in the future?" She glanced meaningfully down at Red, who shuffled his feet and blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered, sheepishly. She just laughed, before turning back to me.

"Upper Twili?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You. You're of the Upper breed, if I'm not mistaken? And I notice you vouch for shadow ribbons, instead of wearing your hair down. And clothes instead of only shadow markings."

I laughed a bit nervously. "Well, I've never heard the terms 'Upper' and 'Lower' when referring to us, and my mother taught me to do my hair up, so I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're getting at."

Now she was frowning. _Great, I've blown my cover!_ "Upper Twili, I was taught, are the more Hylian-like, beautiful breed. The Lower ones appear…deformed in comparison." _Oh, so __**that's**__ what you'd call them! I __**knew**__ Midna and Zant were a different breed!_ "And don't shadow ribbons allow you to use your hair as a third hand?"

I pretended to think about it (okay, I was thinking about it, just not the way they'd expect me to. It mostly followed the lines of: _Third hand? Like Midna? Gods, that would be AWESOME!_) before carefully saying, "Well, my hair's never acted like anything but normal hair. I can't feel it, so I don't know how to go about moving it anyway, assuming you're right."

She nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. The boys tell me you are visiting various temples around Hyrule?"

"Uh-huh."

"In any particular order?"

"Not really." _Same order as them, actually._

The Maiden nodded again. "There are a few things around Hyrule that could help the boys, but they're on a bit of a…how to put this…?"

I grinned. "A bit of a tight schedule?"

"Indeed. I was going to suggest you travel with them and retrieve these items from their resting places in each temple."

_Can it really be this easy to join the group?_ "Sure. Um…how'll I find them?"

Vio coughed and pulled something out of his pocket. "We found these in one of the siderooms."

I stared. "Is that the Eye of Truth? Like the Hero of Time used? And the Water Medallion?" 'Excited' was an understatement. _OMG, This is gonna' be fricking AWESOME!_ was more my train of thought.

She laughed and nodded. "Your means and your goal. They don't really do anything for the carrier, but when in the company of a hero," a grin flashed across her face, "or four, they'll allow you to communicate with the Maiden who's temple it was hidden in. That one should give you contact with the blue Maiden, for example." I nodded, carefully taking the two things from Vio.

_I bet they do more than that,_ I thought with a grin, _and I'm gonna find out what!_

"Now, then," The Yellow Maiden stepped into the elaborate design in the center of the floor. "Shall I send you on your way to Death Mountain?"

* * *

Over-used plot device alert! ALERT!

There, flamers, I did it for you. Let's face it, if Twili-me just tagged along with the Links everywhere, this wouldn't be very interresting. Next chapter is Death Mountain, one of my favorite levels in the game, and pretty darn good in the manga, too. I'm gonna go replay it, to make sure I can do it justice!

Reviews:

**Llwynog the Bard:** Shadow follows the Links around in the manga. I thought I'd throw it in here too. And thanks for the advice, as always. *big smile*

**freakyvampirecatgirl:** Yeah there was this glitch-/error message-thingy that wouldn't let any of us update. It sucked *sweatdrop*

**TheBrick:** Yep! If it's sad/gross/depressing in one part, it'll get cheery/awkward/funny again real quick. I can't stand sad/gross/depressing writing, most of the time. Except for music and TV...

**Latias Hylian Wolf:** Wow, thanks! n.n

R&R


	7. Me and Excercise

I was thinking the other day, _I wish this was getting more reviews. How can I get more reviews?_ Then I facepalmed and thought _By writing another chapter, stupid!_

_..._Seriously!

* * *

_Blackness. I was bound with long silver ribbons that pulled away into the darkness. This was more the type of dream I usually had: an out-of-body experience. I watch my dreams like an excitable movie-goer._

_The girl who was bound didn't actually look much like me, even though I __**knew**__ she was. The ribbons coiled around her, tying arms to sides and legs together, yet also wrapping wrists, forearms, even fingers individually. Three blindfolded her, and two more crossed her mouth in a gag. Her long, wavy blond hair drifted, as though caught in an invisible current. She was as pale as I was, normally, but far daintier. And though she looked calm, the room was thick with fear._

* * *

I blinked myself awake. _That must've been one of Zelda's nightmares. Why can't I just sleep without these weird dreams, like __**normal**__ people do?_ With a sigh, I sat up and looked around. Still in Hyrule. Still with the Links at the foot of the largest mountain I've ever seen in person. And (as a glance at my arms proved) still Twili.

I groaned and fished around in my bag for my lunchbox. _I need Pocky…_

* * *

"Slow…down! You're going…to kill us!"

Green and Blue finally stopped and turned around. As we'd been scaling Death Mountain, they'd been consistently up front, barging on ahead without any thought for the rest of us. And though Vio was keeping up pretty well, Red and I weren't in the best condition. Like I said in the beginning, I'm not the most athletic person in the world. And climbing a mountain _in a wool cloak_ is my version of hell.

I sat down before my knees could give out. "Honestly…" I gasped, "_where_ are you getting…your energy from?" Red dropped to the ground next to me, and didn't look like he planned on ever taking another step.

Blue scowled. "You don't have to wear that thing, you know. You'd be less tired if you weren't overheating."

"True…" I pulled back my hood and felt the cloud of hot air that had built up inside begin to dissipate. "but I'll also have…fewer _unbroken bones_ if we run into a Goron. They're not known…for taking second impressions." Fiddling with my ex-iPod (_Still needs a name…_) I smiled a little as "Taking Over Me" began to play. Now that I was getting my breath back, I elected to hum along.

Mainly because singing and humming help settle my nerves.

But, I'll admit, part of me did it because it irritates Blue.

* * *

You know how in the manga the Tower of Flames looks huge but in the game it feels awfully short (_Or maybe that's just me having too much fun bombing dodongos, eheheh…_)? Let me tell you, the real thing leans more towards the manga version. Quite literally; it's extremely tall and it looks like the Leaning Tower of Pisa!

I stared up at it and groaned. "_Please_ tell me you just fight some monsters at the bottom and that's it. _Please_ tell me we don't have to _climb_ that thing…!"

Blue, who'd just gotten his hammer and was looking incredibly smug (That was different from both the manga_ and_ the game; he bought it from a Goron) was the one to answer. "Sorry, Sophie, but I'm afraid we do."

Green sighed.

Vio rolled his eyes.

Red flopped to the ground again.

I facepalmed.

* * *

"Stairs. Up and down, as far as the eye could see, were stairs. _The gods are trying to kill me!_

"Let me recap a bit. I scanned each room with the Eye of Truth before we left. In one that seemed to be little more than a hall, I found a tunnel and figured that was my cue to go look for the next medallion. So I crawled through (if I had been any larger, I don't think I'd've fit. _Who carved it, Minish?_) and found myself in this tube. With stairs. _Fricking fantastic._

"I have no idea how long I've been climbing. Gods know I should be more tired than I am, though, _especially_ with climbing Death Mountain earlier. There's no windows that I can see, but the light in here's been changing in what can only be in response to the sky outside. It's now pitch black. It reminds me of my (or should I say "Zelda's"?) dream last night. And I've had too many of my own dreams of walking in the dark only to step out into space to even _consider_ going any farther tonight.

"I can hear rain outside. I hope it doesn't get in.

"Thank gods my markings glow, or else I wouldn't even be able to see the page in front or me…"

I stared at the journal entry, my first since I was six, and wondered if I'd ever have anyone to show it to. With a quick shake of my head and a sigh I closed the notebook and felt for my bag to put it away. I needed to sleep.

_On these cold, stone steps. Because that's going to be __**comfortable**__. I can feel them through the freakin' sleeping bag!_

* * *

Yes...me and mountains and stairs and, well, _excercise, _we are not friends. Except for me and swimming. And me and tree/rock climbing. We're best friends, me and climbing!

Reviews:

**TheBrick:** I know, right? I'm going to put a twist on it, though, to try and make it original. _Soo_ many Twili OCs already have the hand-hair thing...

**Latias Hylian Wolf:** Yes, very short *sweatdrop* I tend to write shorter chapters in the beggining. Hopefully this will go like The White Wolf and my ToD and they'll get longer the farther in I get.

Please review! They be important to me!


	8. The Gods Hate Me

This chapter gets some important stuff out of the way. Yes, nearly everything here will have relevance to the overall plot (except for the quote at the end. That's was a tribute to one of my favorite Let's Players.) And it's starting to look like this story will average a little over a thousand words each chapter... Not too long or too short, I hope ^^;

* * *

_Shadow turned slowly, surprised to find himself somewhere besides the Dark World. Every day his dreams sent him home, yet this time he found himself underground. The room was carved from flame-colored rock, and besides the one door was completely barren. Figuring this was what the dream wanted him to do, Shadow opened the door and stepped out of the tiny room._

_The next room was…more of a cavern, really. It was larger and, even with the stage at one end, appeared completely natural. A loud voice was screaming in a language he didn't understand, and mournful sobs echoed off the walls. Slowly, he approached the dais. Rounding the corner, he froze, struck by the scene before him._

_Two girls stood in glass cylinders, each with a thick book in front of it. They were very similar in height, build, even features, but they were different. The one on the right's brown hair was a mess, her skin was extremely pale for a Hylian…was she Hylian? Her ears weren't visible under the mass of curls. Freckles splattered her face, and her book was open to the middle, maybe a bit closer to the end. The girl on the left was the Twili who'd just appeared in the middle of everything, with that eternal Twili neat-and-prim-ness hovering around her like an aura. Her book was turned to the third, or maybe fourth page, and looked in danger of flipping closed. In between the two was a small spirit, glowing a soft white. She was the one crying, clutching a pen between her fingers, brought to her knees by the strength of her sobs. After a second evaluation of the scene, Shadow climbed the steps. The spirit girl stared as her gently took the pen and jammed it, point out, in the spine of the Twili's book to keep it open. Then he came back and knelt down to take a better look at her. Big golden eyes stared up at him as he attempted to puzzle this out._

_Finally, Shadow sighed and asked "Who are you?"_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself staring at the stairs above my head. _That…that was my dream! But what was Shadow Link doing there?_ I grimaced, remembering that voice yelling _"Choose! Choose!"_ I wish I knew why I'd been crying about making a choice…and what the choice was. I sighed and sat up.

A tiny squeak drew my attention down again. One of Vaati's little eye-friends had burrowed into my sleeping bag sometime in the night. And, forgive me, but I've always found them unbearably cute. It stared up at me with that big red eye, and shivered.

"Are you cold, little one?" I cooed, gently reaching out and taking it into my hand. "Were you hiding in there because it was warm?" It-_no_, I decided, _he_- hugged his wings against his little body and shivered some more. _Awww…_ "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…" One of the wings, I noticed, was bent at an awkward angle. "Unless…Are you already hurt? Lemme see…"

He squeaked in protest as I, as gently as I could, unfurled the tiny wing. The base certainly looked like it might be swelling up a bit… _Oh dear, I'm no doctor!_ "What do we do with you, little fella? You can't fly on that." As I released the wing, it snapped back to his side.

I smiled as an idea came to me. "I know! You can ride on my shoulder!" He let off another chirp of protest when I said it, and again when I deposited him on said shoulder. "You can ride with me until we find a fairy. And it should be nice and warm up there!"

He curled up next to my neck as I rolled up my sleeping bag, and I'm fairly sure the little guy fell asleep there. He didn't make another sound for at least half an hour. When the end of the stairs came into sight, I let off a cry of happiness that I'm sure woke him up. _Forget individual muscles, my entire body's one giant ache!_

I let myself sing for the first time since entering the stupid tube. "I linger in the doorway, Of alarm clocks screaming Monsters calling my name… Let me stay! Where the wind will whisper too me…Where the raindrops, as they're falling, Tell a story…" Around the second chorus, I realized my passenger was humming along.

* * *

I stared at the contains of the chest. _A lousy pair of gloves? __**That's**__ what I get for climbing all those stairs?_ Suddenly I felt a deep sympathy for the Link of Ocarina of Time, fighting his way through deadly temples for sucky prizes. _Sigh._

The gloves were, admittedly, pretty cool. They seemed to be an exact replica of the ones Ur wore in Avalon Code. But…still kinda useless. Except for cosplay, maybe. I sighed again and put them on. _If they don't do something cool, I'm gonna be pissed._

Continuing through the next door, I grinned as I found myself in a twisting corridor much like the one in the forest temple from Ocarina. " 'Oh cool!'" I laughed, quoting tenjinmoop, " 'We're on drugs!'"

* * *

If you didn't get to see any of tenjinmoop's Legend of Zelda Let's Plays before they took them offline, I feel very sorry for you. Yes, he had a short temper and swore a lot, but he had a great sense of humor (and randomness) and sometimes I think he looked things up just so he could make the viewers laugh ("I've been rewatching the last few videos and realized that there's a lot of rage in them. And...this made me sad. So this episode, we'll be very calm, very zen and very...not angry. So let's go through this next door, and see what's on the other side in this lovely game, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." *door opens* "HOLY F***, AN IRON KNUCKLE!") I'm going to miss his Majora's Mask walkthrough, which is actuall what that line is from. The whole line was: "Oh cool! We're on drugs! I've always wanted to be on drugs! ...I've always wanted to be upide down! ...Oh, now you're just ruining my fun, game!" Yeah...good times.

Reviews:

**freakyvampirecatgirl:** Yay, I made someone squee! n.n Yeah, I can actually get comfortable on almost any surface, _except_ stairs. They cut into my back...

**TheBrick:** *sweatdrop*

**Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon:** Thanks!

**Latias Hylian Wolf:** Running...and...mountains... They are almost worse than ReDeads sometimes...

Please Read and Review!


	9. Dodongos hate me too

Sorry for the long wait, fight scenes don't come easily to me. Yes people, you heard me right; you get a boss ight in this one! And I'm actually proud of it for once!

* * *

Three twisty halls and two (thankfully, much smaller) flights of stairs later, I was starting to feel a bit ill. "Told you I was allergic to exercise, Dad!" I muttered, shoving open the next door to reveal a room full of pots.

I walked over to one and kicked it. _Shoddy workmanship,_ I thought, watching it shatter. _Then again, they've been up here for who-knows-how-long._ The next pot was also empty, but the one after that held three hearts. And yes, they look exactly like they do in the game.

My new friend chirped and bounced on my shoulder. Laughing, I set him down in the center of the pile and watched the hearts disappear. He opened and shut his wings a few times, before jumping into the air and whizzing around the room. I found more hearts for my own aches and pains while he did so.

* * *

The next room was fairly simple: round, with a door on the other side. And a dodongo sitting right in the middle. Staring at me.

I felt my little friend spread his wings and hiss. Moving very slowly, I reached for the door behind me. _No knob on this side._ I took a cautious step towards the other door…

The dodongo roared and charged. Jumping out of the way, I decided it would be best to run across the room instead. It took surprisingly little time to get there, but the doorknob was either stuck or locked.

"C'mon…" I muttered, rattling the handle. Another roar warned me in time to get out of the way again.

I tried to take a good look around the room as I ran this time. _Wall… wall… window… entrance… Fuu-bat… Ah-ha! Bomb Flower!_ I redirected myself toward the blue bulb, feeling rather pleased with myself. Which went away as soon as I picked it and there was no fizz or sparks on the wick. _…Shit…_ I dropped it and dodged at the next roar. The dodongo rolled into the bomb, and it…blew. Quite impressively too, sending the giant lizard reeling.

Feeling more confident, I looked around and quickly located another bomb flower. This one, also, did not ignite upon being picked, so I held it until the dodongo charged, and then threw it in front of him (I assume it was a "he"). Once again, the creature stepped on it and stumbled in a small circle, as though dizzy.

Getting its bearings again, the dodongo waddled out to the center of the room and turned back to face me. He opened his mouth and I guess he must have inhaled, as my hair flew into my face and the edges of my skirt snapped out in front of me. I managed to grab the little Fuu-bat (_Yes, that's a good term for him_) before he got sucked in. When the sucking stopped, there was a low rumble before a thick column of fire erupted from the dodongo's mouth. I plastered myself against the wall behind me (there was no dodging this one!) and stared at the oddly flat end of it, about six inches from my nose.

"That was…way too close," I gasped as the column shortened and died out, not having realized I'd been holding my breath until that moment. A tiny squeak told me the Fuu-bat agreed. The dodongo gave us what sure felt like its equivalent of a glare and snorted.

I ran to the next Bomb Flower and threw it at our assailant. This time, however, the lizard coughed up a bit of fire and nosed the now lit bomb _back in my direction!_ With a squeak of my own, I threw myself to the side and down. The Bomb Flower hit the sprout and there was a…well, _BANG!_ and _BOOM!_ are understatements. It was much louder at close quarters than from even ten feet away, and left my ears ringing. When I turned around, the sprout was gone too. "…Shit…"

"ROOAAAAR!" And it was inhaling again. _Shit!_

After the next column of fire, I hurried back to the first plant and picked the newly-regrown Bomb Flower. _…But what do I do with it?_ I wondered, already feeing the sucking begin again. The Fuu-bat squeaked and rolled down my arm to tug on the edge of one of my new gloves. "Do you know something I don't?" I got another squeak and another tug. And a really stupid idea.

"…This better work," I muttered, taking the wick between my thumb and first finger and twisting it. There was a small shower of sparks and a very satisfying _Fzzzz…_ as it caught. And I turned and threw it as hard as I could into the draft.

The dodongo looked surprised and quickly shot out the fire. The column was a few feet shorter than before, and the bomb still exploded in the dodongo's face, making it blink and shake its head.

I stared at my hands with what was probably an idiotic grin on my face. "…Sweet!" My little friend chirped and tugged on my ear, pointing towards the next Bomb Flower with one wing. Trying to be serious (I couldn't quite wipe the grin off my face) I hurried over and picked up the big blue bud. Once again, I pinched and twisted the wick, listening to it come to life. And once again I lobbed it at the dodongo. It landed under his chin, and flipped him onto his back when it went off. My grin widened. _Cool!_ _**(A/N: *bows* Forgive me for being a bit of a pyro who thinks explosions are cool and dodongos are funny to watch fall on their backs.)**_

Remembering many dodongo fights in many, many games, I grabbed the new bud on the third Bomb Flower, ran up, lit it, and dropped it into the thing's gaping maw. It swallowed.

There was a muffled _BOOM!_, and the dodongo want limp.

I had about five seconds of _Wait, did I just kill something?_ before it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke that billowed over me and made me cough. After that, I wasn't so sympathetic.

I got up and went to try the door with a doorknob again. If this was a boss fight, it should be unlocked now.

* * *

The back door opened to reveal a sweaty, dirt-covered Twili with half her bangs plastered to her face and the other half sticking up at odd angles. She was favoring her left leg, but her eyes were bright and she was grinning like it was her birthday.

Shadow resisted the urge to snort as Red yelled "Sophie!" and threw himself at her, effectively knocking the girl to the ground. She laughed and mussed the boy's hair, while letting her eyes range the room. There was one tense moment when her eyes locked with his and a tiny frown flickered across her face, but it was quickly replaced with the big grin again, and she moved on.

* * *

I saw Shadow breathe a sigh of relief when I looked away and went back to grinning like a loon. I'm not sure why I chose not to rat him out, but I decided it wouldn't be worth it to mull it over.

Vio gave me a small smile. "You're a mess."

"I know _that,_" I laughed, "You wouldn't look so neat and clean yourself if you had to climb for gods-only-know-how-long, walk upside down and fight a dodongo."

"We _did_ fight dodongos. Three of them." Was it just me, or was Green preening, just a bit?

I waved my hand dismissively. "Yes, well, four-to-three, that's better odds than one-on-one." A chirp of protest came from my shoulder. I laughed. "Oh, sorry. One-on-one with a few good tip-offs!" This time I got a satisfied purr.

Now everyone was staring at my companion. "What," Blue demanded, "is that?"

"Who, this? I'm calling him Fuu-bat. Maybe Fuu-chan," My little friend bit my ear. Not hard, just a warning nip. "if he lets me," I finished. "I found him in hiding in my sleeping bag in the way up. I've helped him out and he's helped me, so no-one go and start ranting about demons and evil, m'kay?"

There was a small pause, and then Red whispered, "Can I pet him?"

I laughed. "If he lets you." Fuu-bat rolled down my arm again and Red reached up a tentative finger to stroke his head. The little black ball closed his eye and leaned into Read's hand, purring.

"I guess he likes you!" someone laughed. Looking up, I noticed the Green Maiden standing nearby for the first time. I began to pick myself up, remembered Red, and settled for sheepishly putting one hand behind my head and apologizing for not noticing her. She laughed again. "No reason to apologize! Did you find the next Medallion?" I grinned and produced the shiny golden disc. She clapped her hands. "Wonderful! I must say, I can't wait to see how this arrangement turns out.

"Well, shall I get you on your way to the Castle?" We nodded and I untangled myself from Red. We stepped onto the circular marks on the floor as she began her spell.

* * *

Oh yes, I enjoyed this chapter... Fuu-chan! n.n

R&R and tell me what you think of the boss fight, okay?


	10. It's raining

I'm back again! Sorry about all the waiting I'm putting you guys through. But hey! Only one month of school left~

* * *

"Oh great, it's raining," Blue grumbled the moment we arrived. I sighed and fished around in my bag for my cloak.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just water," Green laughed.

"Hmmm… One more difference between us," Vio mused, "Hey, Sophie?"

I turned, pulling my cloak out of the bag. "Yeah?"

"Do you prefer sun or rain?"

"Neither." They stared. "Nature needs both to survive. But when it's sunny, most of the time it's too hot for me. And when it rains it's too cold. Same with the seasons; I like and hate them all equally. Spring brings flowers and warmth, but it's too windy. Summer is relaxing, but it's hot and humid. Fall would be my favorite, except it's a perfect example of beautiful death. And winter is beautiful, except it's too cold." I looked up from doing up the buttons on the front of the cloak. They were still staring. "I'm sorry, is that too much information?"

Vio smiled. "No, it's just a very different way of looking at the world. Quite interesting."

"I try to see the balance in things," I explained, just a bit embarrassed. "Of course, that makes it hard to find a favorite thing. Almost everything in the universe has as many negative points as positive ones."

"Don't you like anything?" Red asked. Fuu-bat peeped out from under the little hero's hat, trying to hide from the rain. I laughed and transferred my little friend to my shoulder, under my hood.

"I like everything. But if I've ever found one thing who's good points outweighed all it's bad, that'd be friendship. All the downs are worth it if you have friends with you. And the highs are even better."

He smiled happily up at me. "We're friends, right?"

I mussed his hair. "Of course we are."

* * *

"Excuse me?" A girl wave at us from across the road. She was wearing a wide-brimmed hat which looked very effective for keeping the rain off. Certainly better than her mud-stained dress. "Excuse me," she repeated, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Green walked over, smiling. "what's the matter?"

"Oh, well…" she pulled a thick red braid over her shoulder and wrung it between her hands. "You see, I was on my way back from a delivery to the ocean village, but some of the guards on the bridge have started up the old cannons. They even pointed them at me and told me to stay away from the castle!" she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "I can't get past them, but that bridge is the only way back to our farm. I'm running so late now, Father's sure to be worried…"

I blinked. _I remember this part of the game! But I don't remember a bridge…_

Vio put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll go ahead and take care of it. You stay here. Ummm…" He glanced at the rest of us. I smiled.

"I'll stay here with her, Vio."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'd just get in the way, as I'm sure Blue was about to point out." There was a small wave of muffled laughter and covered smiles at the look on Blue's face. "Besides, I have Fuu-chan now, remember?" I pulled back the side of my hood to show Malon my little friend, just as he decided to nipped my ear in punishment for calling him 'Fuu-chan.' "With him here, any monsters will probably just assume we're on their side and leave us alone."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's get going then."

"We'll come back for you two when it's safe," Green called over his shoulder as they hurried down the path.

I waved after them. "Right. Good luck, guys!" I turned my attention back to my new companion. Malon was staring at me like she'd seen a ghost.

I gave her my best reassuring smile. "Yep, I'm blue. It's not just a trick of the light. Don't worry about it, though. I'm not a monster." I glanced around and managed to find a tree off to the side of the path that had a reasonably dry spot under it. "C'mon, let's sit down. There's no telling how long those four'll take." After a moment she followed me.

I sat down on the relatively dry earth and took the opportunity to let down my hair and finger-comb it for the first time…since I got here. _How long's it been?_ There were surprisingly few snarls. _That's odd…normally by now it'd've woven itself into a solid mat._

"I'm jealous." I turned to stare at Malon. She smiled weakly at me. "My hair frizzes and knots in this kind of weather, whether or not I braid it. I'm lucky it's too soaked for you to see right now, or I'd look a right mess."

I smiled. "Mine does that too, sometimes. I was just thinking how odd it was that it's not a complete mess right now. I wish I had hair like yours," I added, "mine stands out too much."

She reached out and tentatively touched one of the blue tips. I smiled again. "It's just hair, it won't bite you."

The girl ducked her head and blushed. "Sorry, I've just never seen hair like yours."

"Not many people in Hyrule have. Umm…I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name…?"

"Oh! I'm Malon." _Ha! I was right!_

"I'm Sophie. Pleased to meet you." I pulled my fingers through my hair to begin putting it back up.

After a small pause, I reached into my lunchbox, pulled out one of the brownies and placed it off to my left, out of her sight. When I looked back, it was gone.

* * *

Shadow looked at the small brown square that had obviously been an offering for him. After a tentative sniff, he took a small bite. He felt his eyes widen, and stared down out of the tree at the Twili girl, who was now holding an animated conversation with the redhead. _Who gives others stuff like this? What kind of Twili are you? _

Another nibble.

…_It's so sweet…_

* * *

The arguing reached us long before they were in sight. I looked up. "Oh, sounds like Red and Blue are coming."

"How can you tell?" Malon asked, following my line of sight.

The boys came over the hill. Blue was clearly yelling, and Red had sunk down so far trying to escape the barrage you could only really see the top of his head. I swear I sweatdropped.

"Once you get to know them, you'll be able to too."

* * *

Yay!

Forgot to respond to my reviews again *sweatdrop* Sorry, I used to be good at remembering, I swear! My ToD has spoiled me...

Reviews:

**ArchShadow24:** Thank you~ I'm not trying to make it romantic, but my goal is to have everyone be good friends by the end. Good enough I can pull off a few major plot twists and completely change a few things *shiffty eyes*

**Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon:** I know, right? Not enough people write about the adorableness that is Vaati's little friends!

**Llwynog the Bard:** Yay! Thank you! If there's a sub-plot, then yes, it's unintended. For once I actually know what I want to happen at the end from the beggining!

**freakyvampirecatgirl:** ...SPOILERS! I can't answer that question *sweatdrop* As to the other one, I think Shadow found it entertaining.

**TheBrick:** Thanks! I'm not sure if I'll have a boss for every temple, considering how much trouble I have writing fight scenes, but I will have either an end fight or a really hard puzzle each time. Ah tenjinmoop, we shall all miss you *blows nose*

**Etoile of the twilight:** Most self-inserts are direct inserts, with the author "going" straight in. But where's the fun in that? *smile* Besides, if I went to Hyrule as myself, I'd die within about five minutes. And Shadow~ There will be plenty of Shadow Link in this story~

**SMILEH123:** Swimming's so much fun~ There should have been a temple where you got to swim in Four Swords Adventure! *pause* Hmmm... that's actually not a bad idea... *quickly writes it down* The sad thing is, I do actually do things just to irritate my friends. But it's okay, because they do the same to me~

**Latias Hylian Wolf:** I look forward to reading it! Leave me a signed in review so I can check it out when you post it, okay?

**Kozan the Darkainian Kokiri:** Thanks~

Read and Review and I promise I'll try harder to remember to get back to you *sweatdrop*


	11. So much for a break

Yay, I've updated! *big grin* Makes me as happy as I hope it makes you~

* * *

"Poppa!" Malon raced past us to throw her arms around a man who could only be Talon (_Well, either that or Ingo put on some weight…_)

"Oh, Mally! I was just coming to look for you! Are you alright, dear? Let me look at you!" He held her at arm's length for a second before yanking her back into a hug.

"I'm fine, Poppa. These nice people helped me."

"Really?" He turned and sized us up. Having some experience with over protective fathers, I grinned and rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh don't worry about these idiots, sir. They're too _honorable_ to have said even a rude word to your daughter." Blue looked like he was about to say something, before the rest of what I said sunk in. Vio gave me a sidelong look that made it clear we were going to have a conversation about my choice of words later. "And I haven't spoken to another girl in days."

Malon tugged on his shirt sleeve. "I know she looks weird, but Sophie's really open and friendly. And the boys really are very sweet and honorable, like she says." I beamed.

Talon finally seemed to accept that nothing untoward had happened to his daughter. "Well, I suppose if Mally says so… Why don't you come in and tell us about it? Our house is right around the corner."

"No, we couldn't-" Green began.

"Yes please!" He gave me a dirty look. "Aww, c'mon Green! I haven't gone this long without sleeping in a real bed since my father took me for a week-long hiking trip. And even then we had inflatable mattresses! I know we're on a tight schedule, but if it's okay with them, can't we _pleeeease_ take a quickie break?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes. I'm not sure if it was my whining or my expression, but after a minute I got a muttered accent. "Yay!"

Talon laughed. "Well, I suppose the other delivery folks won't be back for another day or two, so you folks can certainly take their rooms for the night if you need it.

"Yay! Thank you, Mister!" Red looked as happy as I felt, despite the rain. Blue looked sullen _as always_, and Vio looked mildly pleased. _Does he ever get really emotional? …I'll add finding that out to my list of Things to Indirectly Accomplish While in Hyrule!_

* * *

I flopped down on the bed with a sigh. "Wow…it's so soft!" Rolling over, I pulled up the edge of the sheet and laughed. "It's stuffed with straw! I really _have_ been sleeping on the ground too long!"

After a few moments of peace and quiet, I picked up my soaked cloak from where I'd dropped it by the door and hung it by the window to dry. There must have been something really special about it too, because even though the hood alone was probably a good three pounds heavier with water, I myself was only mildly damp. I looked out the window and laughed again. "And of course the moment we're inside it stops raining!" My room doesn't have a window seat, but the sill is nearly wide enough, so I sat down and swung my legs out, catching a few drops from the roof on the tops of my feet (now free of boots.)

There's a light knock on the door. "Come in!"

Vio stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him. "Sophie. You're a reader, right?"

"Yeah, until recently I read a book or two a day. How'd you guess?"

"Not sure. Probably something to do with your vocabulary. Um…I seem to be out of reading material myself, and I'd hate to borrow from these people, as we may not be able to return here. Do you have any books on you?"

I blinked. "I think so." I climbed back into the room and get my bag off the floor beside the bed. After a while fishing around, I manage to locate a battered copy of Peter and the Starcatchers and a slightly less battered Dark Life. "These might be a bit strange for you, but they are set in an alternate world from Hyrule. Oh, and this," I held up Dark Life. "is super-futuristic, so if you need any help with the terms just ask, okay?" He nodded and took the books. There was a pause while he flipped through them.

"Sophie, is this the language you write in back home?"

"Uh-huh."

"…It's…very different from Hylian."

I facepalmed. _Idiot, of course he doesn't read English any more than you read Hylian!_ "Oh. Sorry. I, um, sorta forgot…" Fuu-bat chose that moment to sweep in through the window, chirping his approval of the house. We both stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing (well, I did. Vio dipped his head and chuckled).

My little friend gave one puzzled _eep?_, and then took my ear in his little mouth and tugged me towards the window. "Sorry, Vio, but I think he wants to play. Tell you what, you teach me Hylian from one of your books, and I'll teach you English later." He nodded and waved as I climbed over the sill onto the muddy lawn.

* * *

"Where are you leading me, Little Friend?" I called breathlessly, jogging barefoot across the grass after the tiny demon. He turned and squeezed his eye up in what could only be read as a "You'll see!" gesture.

He led me to a particularly tall, thick tree and stopped, looking very pleased with himself. "What's so special about it, Fuu-bat?" He squeaked and circled my head. After a moment's hesitation, I pulled out the Eye of Truth and was surprised to see a small hole appear at the tree's base. Just like the other one, it was low enough you'd have to know where it was in order to find it. "Oh, you found my next destination, did you?" He bobbed happily in the air in front of my nose. I smiled. "Okay then." Kneeling down in the mud, I began to crawl in.

When my torso was in but my feet were still on the ground outside, there was a loud _CRACK!_ from beneath my hands. I felt the soil give a bit. "…Oh this _so_ earns a 'shit!'" I muttered as whatever was supporting the dirt gave out and sent me tumbling down like Alice down her rabbit hole. I had a feeling mine had a much harder bottom.

* * *

_Nee? Eek? Eek!_ I blinked open my eyes to find a very worried-looking Fuu-bat perched on my forehead. He bounced when I moaned and closed them again. _I'm very good at hurting myself, aren't I?_

_EEKP!_

"You said it…" I groaned, sitting up and looking around. I was in a circular chamber with a long hall leading off it. Looking up showed only a tiny speck of light. _Dammit, I can't tell if I fell for a long ways, or if I've been out for a while, or what!_

…_een?_

"…This is your fault." He looked a bit indignant about that, and I sighed again. "Fine, you were just trying to help. But I get to sing Green Day." I fished around in my pockets until I found my ex-iPod and put it in my ear while he took his usual perch on my shoulder.

"Hear the sound of the fallin' rain! Comin' down like an armageddon flame. The shame, The ones who died without a name… Hear the dogs howlin' out of key! To a hymn called 'faith and misery'…"

* * *

Yes! Next area! *fist pump*

"Holiday" is one of those songs that I like, but I had to look up the words before I could sing it, which I did, um...yesterday *sweatdrop*

Reviews:

**ArchShadow24:** Yay! I'm trying to make Fuu-bat be a cute character that's easy to love. Sounds like I'm doing that right~ I had to think for a while about how to get her to win Shadow's trust, but I was reminded of one of my favorite books where the main character leaves subtle peace offerings that the other person wouldn't get a lot of. It seemed like a good idea~ A lot of people thought I was pairing Cal with Link in The White Wolf, so I was just clearing that up. You know, just in case. ...No matter how I put that it doesn't sound right...

**freakyvampirecatgirl:** Hehe, you'll see~ Now if I'd never had chocolate, I think I'd know something big and important was missing from my life. Because you know, no chocolate means...NO POCKY! LE GASP! Yes, I'm trying to keep her as true to my actual self as possible. Cloudy days always turn into rainy days here...

**princess-of-all-saiyins:** Yayz!

**Etoile of twilight:** Excited? That means I'm a good writer, doesn't it? *- half-joking* I was trying to bring out his cute side a little more and his "life sucks" side a lot less in that scene. Hmmm...there's so many choices~

**jerome-b018:** I guess. She sorta gave it to him, though.

**Sutchi:** Here you go~

**Jaxin: **I know, right?

**TheBrick:** Summer can't come soon enough... No jealousy yet. The Vaati fangirlness will come out more in his prescence. Oh, and I have a surprise for the next chapter of the ToD, it's just taking a while to finish it. It might just be the longest chapter I'll ever post~

**Project-Apocolypse:** Thank you! That is one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about my writing! Yay!

**MostazalsLord:** Glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope I don't disappoint.


	12. Ai No Melody

BACK! Not my best chapter, but I wanted to get this power out there. Enjoy the middle scene *sigh* It took a lot of thought and inner-monologues to figure out how I'd react in that scenario.

Chapter title: Ai No Melody by Kokia. It's this super-pretty song... Anyway, I couldn't think of a chapter title, so you get the song I was listening to when I uploaded it.

* * *

The tunnel was…an odd experience. It got darker, and at the same time I could see just fine. I suppose that was the real purpose of having two irises; they could open your pupil that much wider so you could see more with less light. _Yay science!_

I'd stopped singing after a while, to keep my ear open for skulltulas and keese. _I really hope there aren't any down here…even if it __**is**__ prime skulltula territory…_ I shuddered. _Damn arachnophobia…damn giant spiders…_ I picked up a stick about the size of my arm in case any did happen to show up. _Because their fangs and webs are going to be easily subdued by a stick._

_OH SHUT UP, BRAIN!_

…_I'm yelling at my brain. I'm officially insane._ I sighed and took another glance at the ceiling (_Yep, still not visible._) before continuing down the tunnel.

* * *

The tunnel ended at a large, round room. A very well lit one. That I was _so_ not going into.

…_ReDeads…_

Fuu-bat chirped nervously and tugged on my ear.

…_ReDeads…_

Another tug.

_Gods damn it, why'd it have to be f***ing ReDeads? (__**A/N: …No words can describe how much I hate those soul-sucking, brain-crunching zombies. They are the source of countless childhood nightmares. I still get nightmares after the **__**Ocarina**__** Shadow Temple. So Real Cuss I shall.)**_

I took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. _Ugh, they stink!_ I thought, recoiling from the entrance. My little friend dropped in front of my face, looking worried. He chirped again.

"No, I'm fine. It's just those…_things_ in there, I… I don't want to go in." _There, I said it._ He whimpered and bumped my hand. The one holding the stick. "That's not exactly great protection against a ReDead, you know." Still, I got a better grip on it and looked back into the room. _…The only way out is through there, or slow starvation._

One of the nearest ones swiveled and stared at me through its black, filmy eyes. It moaned and took a slow step towards me.

…_I can deal with starvation._ Despite my new resolution to leave the ReDeads alone, it kept coming. _Too close! Too! F***cking! Close!_

The stick passed through it with a sick _squelch_ing sound. The ReDead moaned again, before falling forward. One of its hands grabbed my ankle. I _shrieked_, and kicked as hard as I could. The hand came off and dissolved. It moaned and tried to pull itself forward with the stump and its remaining claw. I backed away as fast as I could.

Something glowing swept past my ear. The ReDead (or what was left of it) finally went poof.

Fuu-bat turned around, the Light Medallion hanging from his mouth. I had no idea how he'd gotten it from my bag and back here so fast, and I didn't care. I yanked my little friend into the best hug I could manage, what with our size difference. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He wiggled out of it and dropped the medallion on my head. "Hey!"

I sighed and, still smiling, bent down and picked up the no longer glowing disc. "Fine, no hugs. How'd you get it to do that?" He bounced over a few of the marks. "Can you do that again?" He did, slower. I pressed them after him, and the glow came back. "…Wait, 'top, right, top, right, left, up'? Isn't that…?" I grinned. "Thankies again! Now I know how to activate these things!"

And I ran through that room as fast as I could, hearing the ReDeads poof behind me. On some level, it was very satisfying. Frankly, I was mostly too scared to care.

* * *

I opened the chest and stared at the medallion. _It makes no sense. This is…too early. And…_ I picked it up and turned it to make sure my yes weren't playing tricks on me. _…Isn't the Purple Maiden the last one you save? So…what's the Shadow Medallion doing here?_

I glanced around the tiny chamber. The only light came from my marking and a hole far above me. _Well, what've I got to help me? Spark-gloves, the Water Medallion, the Light Medallion, and this…_ I turned it again and sighed. _How'd the Nocturne go again…?_

_Up, right-right…What's "A"? Center, right? Up, right-right, center, left, right…crud, there's no down. _I bit my lip and pressed the spot under the triangle's point where there should've been a "down."

A think dark smoke drifted out of it and ran up my arms. I dropped the thing, and the smoke immediately dispersed, though the medallion kept up it's weird…not-glow (it looked kinda like that black aura thing they like to use in anime and certain games, but not as…evil.) Cautiously (_I've had enough scares for one day…_) I picked it up again. The smoke came back, running over my arms and down my body in thick tendrils. _Huh. Wait, am I sinking?_ I jerked my legs up out of the pool of smoke set them firmly back on the floor. After a few seconds, I started to sink again. After a moment's thought, I walked over to the wall and pushed. The smoke pooled around my hand and I _felt_ my hand moving through something much, much thicker than air. _So…I'm not-quite solid?_ I looked up at the light above me. _I guess that means I could just make like Aria and dig my fingers into anywhere the smoke touches, right?_ I bent my fingers inside the wall to get a grip and tugged. My feet rose back out of the floor and stayed out as long as I kept my arm tense. I felt a grin split my face. _I'm almost glad I didn't think to grab my bag; it'd over-balance me._

I put my feet as high as I could, and let them sink. Then, pulling my arm out, I began one of the longest, and easiest, rock-climbing sessions of my life.

I wish I could say I didn't have fun.

* * *

I meant for this to last longer... I really did. *sigh* I'll have to make sure Hyrule Castle doesn't disappoint. Or maybe add one more room to this one... descisions, descisions...

Rock-climbing: one of two sports I actually enjoy. Now she can scale walls! Someone play the Spiderman theme!

Reviews: (Holy shit, there's almost as many as The White Wolf! How'd that happen?)

**ArchShadow24:** Length has always been a major weak point for me. I wish I could write longer chapters, like everyone keeps asking me too, but I only have what the muse gives me.

**Project-Apocolypse: **Yay!

**The Great Mikey Weston: **Oh, it's fine. What matters is that you read it and enjoy it! Feedback does help motivate me, of course, but it's not like it's required.

**TheBrick:** ...Have not read it. Is it good? Oh, the maps and stuff...I'm taking some liberties with the plot and locations. And mixing the game and manga. Only the world map really applies... and some of the events. Like Malon asking for help? That's in the game.

**Llwynog the Bard:** I love when I actually get a good song on those recommended viewing lists, instead of just popular ones~ I actually looked up Holiday, though.

**PNG pyro:** I hope you enjoy the rest too~

**freackyvampirecatgirl:** That's okay. Late chapter is late. Heh, I always like Vio how he was portrayed in the manga. When the others are fighting, he's cleaning up the mess (and getting all the Force Gems!) As a constant reader myself, I did have to wonder where he got all those new books~

**MostazalsLord:** Fuu-bat is trustworthy (for now, anyway. He may or may not change if Vaati decides to become a bigger player.) I'm one of those authors who posts the story as they write it, and don't plan ahead by much (I know how it ends, but I'm not telling you that!) So we _all_ have to wait and see.

**Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon:** Vaati fangirlness comes out more when confronted by the pretty boy himself~ Red is just...too cute for words. I/she/we don't fangirl over him that way but... He's totally glomp-worthy. Shadow too, though he'd probably stab me if I tried it *laugh*

**jerome-b018:** Don't like, don't read. Sorry.

R&R!


End file.
